


A Spider's Web

by awiggers_0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awiggers_0/pseuds/awiggers_0
Summary: It takes a lot to be a superhero. A lot of time, a lot of money. Both of which Peter does not have. Luckily he adapts quickly, and he finds some friends to help along the way.





	A Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> My spider-man is a mix of The Amazing Spider-Man and Spider-Man Homecoming. I love how Peter is a dork and loves memes. So basically just making the fandom spider-man my own.

Will be posting soon.


End file.
